Reverse-Flash (CW)
Summary Professor Eobard Thawne (c. 2151), also known as the "Reverse-Flash", is a scientist from the future who idolized the Flash to the point that he replicated the accident to become a speedster meta-human. But when he traveled back in time, Eobard learned he is destined to become the Flash's archenemy and grew to despise the hero and attempts to prove his superiority as the Reverse-Flash. When Thawne learned of the Flash's civilian identity, he traveled back in time to kill Barry Aleen as a child. But the Flash spirited his younger self to safety with Thawne killing his mother Nora Allen out of anger. When Thawne learned he lost his connection to the Speed Force, he impersonated Dr. Harrison Wells of S.T.A.R. Labs to hasten the particle accelerator that would give Barry his powers. From there, as Dr. Wells, Thawne proceeds to train Barry so he can use him to return to his time. But Eobard ends up being erased from time when his ancestor, Eddie Thawne, killed himself to stop him. But temporary echoes of Thawne exist as part of the Flash's timeline. After killing Nora to negate the Flashpoint Paradox caused by the Flash removing him from that moment in time, an earlier version of Thawne learns his timeline is threatened while being hunted by a Flash-like creature. Thawne recruits a 1980s version of Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn to help him acquire the Spear of Destiny to use its power to restore his existence. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly''' 7-C''' Name: Reverse-Flash, Eobard Thawne Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Speedster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage, Intangibility, Duplication Attack Potency: At least Room level (Has been able to beat Barry Allen on multiple occasions), possibly Town level (Superior to Barry at the time he could throw lightning, who was capable of this), can ignore durability with phasing Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Has been able to blitz Barry Allen), possibly '''higher (Gave Barry Allen the speed equation) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Comparable to Barry Allen) Striking Strength: At least Room Class, possibly Town Class Durability: At least Room level, possibly Town level '(Can take hits from Barry) 'Stamina: High, has been able to beat Barry Allen without being fatigued. Range: Runs around in a fight and hand to hand combat. Standard Equipment: Reverse-Flash ring, Reverse-Flash suit Intelligence: Very high, was able to discover Barry Allen's entire life story and was able to track him in the 21st century. Weaknesses: Speed force flux. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rapid cellular regeneration:' Eobard's fast healing was displayed when the wounds inflicted upon him had vanished almost instantly after putting on the tachyonic device on his suit. Without the tachyon device, he healed completely in an hour and not instantly. Harrison's wounds from being attacked with the force of a speeding car by the "Man In Yellow" were completely gone without a trace afterwards, which he covered up by isolating himself to avoid speculation of any kind. *'Extreme force generation:' By building up enough physical force from any part of his body, Reverse-Flash is able to deal very punishing blows. This ability allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease and not experience any strain. Even Barry Allen with his accelerated recovery abilities was quickly pummeled to the point he was unable to fight back. He was able to tear up Barry's face a little bit by punching him an insane amount of times repeatedly and Barry still hadn't healed ever after he was defeated. Wells was able to run through the field and beat himself up and left similar damage that which a person would sustain from being hit by a car. *'Bodily vibration:' Eobard has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. He can vibrate his whole body which hazes it to the point that people can't perceive him clearly, as well as to garble his voice with a deep growl to disguise it. This caused him to be able to further conceal his identity, especially to people who could notice his face in the Reverse Flash mask. *'Speed vacuum:' With accelerated speed, Eobard can create fierce waves and vacuums of air by shaking a body part very fast. His speed vacuum is much more powerful as he was able to blow away Firestorm by rotating just one hand. *'Accelerated perception:' Eobard's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human. This ability allows Eobard to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. Even Eobard was having troubles keeping up with how fast Shawna's cells were moving when he was trying to look at them. When Barry was running at mach 2, Eobard was able to follow his movements with his eyes. *'Superhuman endurance:' Eobard was able to recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal humans. While this does not enhance his durability above normal levels, it allows him to less able to be weakened or crippled by attack or damage. He can survive most extreme forces and make quick ground recovery if knocked off his feet. It was much harder to stun him when he is using his abilities as he can take multiple hits while moving and not be knocked down or stopped in his tracks. He can use the physical forces he generates around him when moving to protect him from other forces that are directed at him, though usually these forces must be indirect forces, such as concussion and impactive forces, if they were not as high or higher than that which he generates. *'Speed mirages:' Eobard can create after-images with his speed, making it appear like he's in two places at once, when in reality, he's just in one place at a time but he's bouncing back and forth so fast that the human mind can't perceive the difference. He used this ability to appear as if he was laying on the ground as the beaten down Wells, while he took out the team as the Reverse-Flash, but was moving so fast while doing all of it that the team couldn't perceive the difference in individuals. It's unknown how many speed-mirages Eobard can make, but he may be able to make much more as Barry was shown to do. *'Intangibility:' Eobard can move and vibrate any part of his body so fast, that he can phase himself through people or objects. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Mason Bridge's computer. It is believed that he used intangibility to phase his arm into Cisco's chest and shred apart his heart. When Eobard tried to get the Tachyon Prototype at Mercury Labs, the doctor sealed it with him in a room, and Eobard couldn't get it and left. It could be that his speed wasn't replenished enough to use his intangibility at this point and that's why he didn't just phase through the door. *'Time travel:' Eobard traveled through time to 2000 to kill Barry, but killed Nora in his anger and frustration and failing to kill Barry yet again, as well as to traumatize the younger Barry to keep him from becoming the Flash. After Eobard lost his connection to the Speed Force, he was trapped in the 21st century and devised a plan to return to his proper century by time traveling. *'Electrokinesis:' As a speedster, Eobard can produce powerful red electricity from his body and use it in any way he chooses. While running at super speed, red static emanates off of him. He could use this in combination with his ability to phase through objects to send static and electricity directly into it or with his ability to move and vibrate fast enough to increase the physical damage he causes, to further the effectiveness and applications of these abilities. Eobard is also capable of making his eyes glow bright red, which most likely is an effect of his electrokinesis. *'Flight:' Eobard is so fast that, with enough momentum, he can propel himself through the air and move across it, just as he can move through liquid or solid surfaces, as well defy gravitational force and not be pulled down easily by it. He can push off any form of matter, though he would need other masses, such as falling debris of various sizes to run on air, unless the air is moving at a speed that generates force which he can utilize to move across it or if he is moving at a speed that is far beyond supersonic, such as the speed of light. No matter the substance, he can create movement and move on or through any matter if he is moving at the right speed and utilizing the right amount of force and momentum. Source for techniques. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8